User blog:JayBaee/Writing Contest 2, Characters P2
Hey, hey, hey. I am Fitz, one of the judges for the 2nd Undead Fan Stories Writing Contest (Enter Applause)!!!! It is, with great pleasure, I introduce my characters and the contestants who go with them! My Writers *Walkerbait22 *TheInfected *Johno1995 *Lee Everett *KuT Alrighty, those are my group of badass writers, that I made characters specifically before. So, without further rumbling, here art the characters: P.S., I did this different then how Popz did) Characters Bait's Character: Day 473 Name: '''Vincent Mussolini Age': 57' Occupation': Street Beggar; Homeless' Disposition: Over a year into the apocaylpse, Vincent is as cold as the winter air. He is very untrusting, but does show signs of sympathy for the younger people. Quick Backstory': Vincent grew up poor. When he was 25, after failing to get a job, he became an alcoholic under the stress. He lost his house, and for over twenty years, he lived on the streets. When the apocalypse came, he was used to the hard times. He led a group of over 30 survivors, that lasted over 5 months, before one of their group members, sabotaged them and almost all of them were killed. Vincent and two other survivors (who were younger girls) went to the railroads for safety. They were attacked by another group. The two little girls were killed by the group, and Vincent, killed each one with no remorse. He learned to never trust other survivors.' Supporting Characters (OPTIONAL; DON'T HAVE TO USE): Maggie (34, flirtatious, smart, untrusting) Sarah (19, tough as nails, deadeye shooter, sweet) Brian (27, hillbilly, owned lots of guns more practice, quick-tempered) Blake (30, feminem, smart, friendly, over trusting) Infected's Character: '''Day 10 Name: '''Sylvia Russo Age: 9''' Occupation: Elementary School Student''' Dispostion': Not far into the apocalypse, Russo is always happy, and full of joy. She doesn't understand what's happening in the world, but she sees it as, just a setback.' Quick Backstory: Sylvia grew up with two loving parents, and her older sister, Isabella. She enojyed soccer, although she wasn't good. The day of the outbreak, Sylvia was at home with her parents and sister. The zombies broke in, and Isabella quickly got Sylvia out of there, before she could see what was going on. She last heard her parents screaming for help. That day, they came across a house that offered them shelter and food, run by Joseph. Supporting Characters (OPTIONAL; DON'T HAVE TO USE): Isabella (16, barely passing in school, very flirtatious, role model for Sylvia) Joseph (39, smart, trusting, nice) Marge (38, paranoid, over-protective of daughter Jean, coward) Jean (17, ambitious, straight-A student, adventurous) Marc (29, athletic, nosy, dependable) Johno's Character: '''Day 304 Name: '''Drake Kelso Age: 22 Occupation': College Student' Disposition': Drake is a maniac. He only trusts those close to him, but those outside of that box, there is a very thin line before he'll kill you. Having endured so much, he is a cold-blooded, merciless killer.' Quick Backstory: He had a very normal childhood, nothing important happened. He had a loving family, was a straight-A student, and went to college to be a writer. Drake's almost-year apocalyptic journey has been tough, he lost his family, friends, and even his pet turtle. But, he was always trusting. On a supply run, he was captured by a group of bandits, who raped and tortured him. His group left him for dead. He broke free and killed all 30 bandits himself. After that, he was barely trusting, and killed almost every survivor he met from that point, besides 5 other survivors, whom he trusted. Supporting Characters (OPTIONAL; DON'T HAVE TO USE): Zachary (49, strong, nice, persuasive) Bill (20, mean-spirited, hard-working, nice) Kate (34, born leader, reliable, flirtatious) Damian (29, athletic, quick-tempered, strong) Tora (29, 'act first ask questions later', overly friendly, smart) Lee Everett's Character ''' Day 69 Name: '''Bradley Turn Age': 69' Occupation': College Professor' Disposition: Bradley is a miserable son of a bitch. He's always complaining and doesn't trust anyone. He's very unreliable, and often cowardly Quick Backstory': Bradley grew up getting bullied. His father, his uncle, his mother, his dog, everyone pushed Bradley around. When he grew tired of it, he moved out and went with his aunt when he was 16. There, he was able to get to a nice college on a decent scholorship. He became a college professor. During one of his lessons, the outbreak started. He left his students to die while they tried to escape. He joined a group outdie of town, and made sure they all knew about his opinion.' Supporting Characters (OPTIONAL; DON'T HAVE TO USE): Harold (19, full of hope, nice, too trusting) Naomi (20, smart, hard-working, reliable) Jake (34, born leader, blunt, wise) Tyrell (29, athletic, quick-tempered, strong) KuT's Character: ''' Day 95 Name: '''Yim Junji Age': 36' Occupation': Pilot' Disposition: Yim is a soft spoken man. He is very shy, although he has leadersip qualities. He keeps his composure under tough times, and is well respected by friends and other survivors. Quick Backstory': Yim was a failure. He wanted to be a succesful business man, but he was terrible in school. He later signed up for the military, but a birth defect on his arm didn't allow him to hold a gun correctly. He tried becoming a singer, astronaut, you name it, he tried it. Last thing on his list, was to try and become a pilot. Here, his defect helped him, and he learned well. When the apocalypse started, he boarded up his appartment with four of his best friends, and they were there for 90 days before deciding to move out.' Supporting Characters '''(OPTIONAL; DON'T HAVE TO USE): Greg (35, smart, kind, reliable) Henry (39, strong-willed, quick-tempered, loyal) Hilda (34, coward, persuasive, nice) Grace (36, athletic, loyal, always happy) GOOD LUCK Good luck contestants. May the odds, ever be in your favor :D Category:Blog posts